Hidden
by Chriskratt99
Summary: After Aviva caught Chris in the bed with someone else, she made him leave. Chris wants revenge the hard way, hurting his son especially. The thing is, Joey loves his mom alot, and he'd do anything to help her. But things change when Joey hits 15. For both Chris and Aviva :) Read and Review! Rated T for actions and words
1. Chapter 1

Joey hated seeing his parents fight. One day, he heard aviva shouting through the phone at his father. "You don't come and visit your son anymore! Its YOUR child and first of all, I never wanted to get pregnant! But no... You were all like, come on aviva, lets have a baby!" He could hear what chris was saying through his shouts on the phone. "Well shut the fuck up slut or ill come and shut your mouth for good!" "Make me!" "Alright then." The call hung up, and Joey stood in the doorway. Aviva began to cry, knowing how much Joey hated that. "Mommy, why does daddy hate me?" Aviva hugged her 7 year old son, and held him against her. "He doesn't hate you.., its me he hates." "Why?" "Its best not to tell you right now..." "But mommy, its not my fault you and daddy divorced... Right?" "No sweetie, its not. It has nothing to do with you." "Mommy?" "Yes Joey?" "Is daddy ever coming back to live with us? I miss him." "I miss him too sweetie but it was his decision..." Joey held his teddy bear against himself, and hugged it.

Later, aviva opened the door to find Chris standing there, looking ready to kill. Joey stood in front of Aviva, holding his teddy bear, and in his 1 piece pajamas. He gave Chris an innocent smile, and Aviva held onto him. "Daddy?" "What do you want kid?" "Do you hate me?" "Yes! And your stupid idiot mom as well!" Joey began to cry, and aviva hugged him. "Chris! He's your son! Have some respect!" "I don't care!" He punched aviva in the face, and she touched her bleeding cheek. She couldn't get up, and Chris wouldn't let Joey go near her. "Chris help me!" She cried, but all he did was point and laugh. He kicked aviva in the stomach, and she couldn't get up anymore, except cough up blood. "Joey, call the emergency services please!" She cried, and Joey frantically dialed the number. They came immediately, and took her. When the door closed, Joey was alone, when the neighbor knocked. "Joey, be a dear and open the door please." "Ok!" He opened the door, and let his nanny in. "Hey Joey." "Hi." "What's wrong?" "Daddy hurt mommy." "And you saw all that?" "Yes." He began to cry again, and she hugged him. The elder woman smiled, and touched his cheek. "Why don't you make your mommy a present?" "Like a card?" "Yea, we can go to the store if you'd like." "But I don't have money." "I was going to the store anyway. You can be my official helper for the rest of the day." "Yay!"

In the store, he walked beside her, thinking. "Go get your mom something and I'll be in the produce ok?" "Ok." He returned with a card, and she smiled. "Great choice."

The next day, Joey entered Aviva's room to find her on her bed, sad. "Hi mommy." "Hi sweetie." "Mommy I made this for you." Aviva opened the card, and smiled. "Your presents are always the best." She hugged him, and Joey settled into her chest. "Mommy, will daddy hurt you again?" "I hope not." "If he does, can I protect you?" "Sweetie that's very kind but you're still young and he's way bigger." "No I'm not!" He pouted, and aviva smiled, but felt worried. After all, Chris knew a lot Joey, especially where she picked him up after school. When was it all going to be over? Was aviva going to keep her son hidden from her ex for years?


	2. Chapter 2

A couple years later, Aviva drove Joey to school. "Mom why do you have to drive me to school everyday?" He pouted, and Aviva sighed. "Its for your safety." "But everyone-" "Shut up Joey!" Joey settled into his seat, and Aviva turned up the radio.

After school, Joey was waiting for Aviva, when a man grabbed him by the waist and put a blindfold on him. "Shut up!" He growled, and Joey felt himself being tied up. When he opened his eyes again, he was tied to a chair, and saw Chris, in a suit with a button up shirt with 2 unbuttoned buttons, holding a a gun and a cigarette in his mouth. "When'd you become Mr Mafia?" "I ask the questions!" "Oh right right father." "Grrr.." "Growl oh you don't scare me." Chris grabbed a cellphone, and dialed aviva's number. "Talk to her." "Hmm?" "Talk to her!"

"Hello?" He heard the familiar voice, and he answered. "Mom! Dad, Chris took me!" "What?!" "And if you don't bring your little ass over here and be my little sex toy youre both dead!" He hung up, and Joey made a grossed out face. "If youre feeling dirty then go to a strip club!" "No. Its your mom I want." "Hah." He smirked, and Chris growled. "What's wrong little man?" "Shut up Joey." "What's wrong seriously. If you let me go ill help you." "Fine. Jackson!" A man untied Joey, and he moved around. "Better?" "So what's wrong?" "Nothing. Its just that... I want your mom back." He whispered, and Joey smiled. "Then why didn't you just ask?" "After all I've done?" "She still loves you." "Yea, right. Beer?" He handed Joey a bottle, and he looked at it. "Uhm... Ok." He unscrewed the top, and took a small sip. "What do I have to do to win back aviva's heart?" "I dont know." "Why wouldn't you know?" "Because I don't." Chris cleaned his eyes, and Joey sighed. "You ok?" "Yea. Perfect." "You're crying?" "No." "Just admit." "Ok I am!" He turned, and Joey saw tears staining his cheeks. "Joey please let me have your mom back!" He fell to his knees, and shocked, Joey eye's widened. "Please! Let me love your mom!" He cried out, when Aviva came in running, out of breath, holding a gun. "Let him go Chris!" "Aviva... I... I'm sorry!" "Come on joey." "Mom wait!" "What?" "Chris has something to say. "What? That he's an idiot?" "No. No its not." "Fine. You have a minute." "I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you. Or Joey. I was stupid! I'm worthless. I know!" "Chris shut up!" "Please, love me again?" "The answer is..." "What?" "NO!" "O-Ok." Chris sighed, and turned away. "Wait. Chris?" "Its ok, you're free to go." "What?" "You may go." "Chris are you ok?" "Just leave." "Really?" "Yes. Go!" "Come on Joey." "No mom!" He pulled out of her grip, and turned to see Chris drinking some wine. "Dad... Are you ok?" "Dont call me dad." "Fine. Chris... Please." Aviva frowned, and pulled Joey away. "We have better things to do than be with this filthy man!" "Mom for fuck sakes! Leave the poor man alone!" "Fine! Go with him! I never wanted you anyway! He can support you!" "Ok! Disown me!" "Gladly!" She left, leaving Joey alone with chris. "Dad?" "Yes Joey?" "May I have a hug?" "A... Hug?" "Yea." "Ok." Chris hugged him, and smiled a bit. "You'll have everything you want Joey... Girls... You name it!" "Love, education?" "Yes. If you want ill send you to a private school." "Ok. I dont have any friends anyway." "Well, sure. I want you to meet my friend, Roger." "Hey kid." "He's my son." "Oh." "So, Joey, want to head down to the strip club? I know the owner, and he'll let you in." "Nah I'm fine. I have... Stuff to do." "Like?" "Homework." "Do you need your books?" "Actually-" There was a knock at the door, and when Chris opened it, there was a box filled with Joey's things. "So, Aviva just left this here?" "Apparently..."

About a couple years later, Joey showed up at aviva's front door. He was shocked to find a small boy open it, and he called out. "Mommy! There's a weirdo outside!" "Hey! I'm not a weirdo!" "Oh, its you." Aviva growled, and Joey sighed. "Nevermind. Dad... Wanted me to deliver this to you." "An envelope?" "Its an invitation for a job." "Like id work for him." "He wants you back." "You snooze you lose." Joey began to cry a on the porch, and the little boy looked out the window. "Mommy, he's crying!" Aviva went to the window, and sure enough, there was Joey, sobbing in his hands. Aviva's mouth fell open, and a small pang of guilt hit her. "I'm sorry I neglected you." Was all she murmured, and the boy left to his room. Aviva looked outside still, wondering whether or not to go apologize. "Joey.. Can you forgive me?" She stepped outside, and Joey grabbed a gun from his pocket. "We can go all over again. I said id protect you. You never let me! Because your stupid boyfriend came first!" "Joey please-" "SHUT THE HELL UP MOM!" "Joey seriously." "YOU... YOURE A JERK! WHY DONT YOU LET ME LOVE YOU?! ATLEAST DAD ISNT LIKE YOU! HE ACTUALLY LOVES ME!" Aviva felt hurt, and sighed. "That bad?" "What'd ya think?!" "Mom... Dad still loves you." "No, he doesn't." "Yes he does! He has nightmares the poor man!" "Really?" "Yes." Aviva sighed, and Joey loaded the gun. "Why do you hate him? He didn't mean to hurt you." "He's just a jerk!" "Mom. You ever heard of his side?" "Uh.. No." "Listen to him for once!" "Well... If you put it that way..." Joey's eyes grew hopeful, and Aviva sighed. "Well.-"

Oh! Hangcliff!


End file.
